


Sometimes it's Nice Just to Let Myself Go...

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, bottom!sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: It's really exciting for Geno when Sid gives up control to him...lets him put him on his back and have his way. As for Sid...sometimes it's nice to let down his walls and just enjoy how much Geno enjoys his body.I'll be posting some of my more spicy art here and on my NSFW twitter page! Thanks for looking)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Sometimes it's Nice Just to Let Myself Go...

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> I've been experimenting with drawing backgrounds, and it is definitely something I need to work on, but I think I'm on the right track) Also, to be honest I've been working on this drawing for way too long (like since before my old apple pencil died) and I am just ready to be done with it so. Sorry for the sexy, sexy mistakes.
> 
> If you like what you see, please consider giving my [twitter page](https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art) a follow!  
> You can find some of my SFW art on my [tumblr page](https://harrimaniac27art.tumblr.com))


End file.
